


李一一的30岁生日礼物

by Moson



Category: The Wandering Earth
Genre: M/M, nothing - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 13:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moson/pseuds/Moson
Summary: 就在李一一刚搓出一头泡泡，正把沐浴露往身上抹得惬意时，只听见浴室门突然咔哒一响，即使李一一高度近视又没戴眼镜，还隔着一层水雾，但还是能分辨出打开的浴室门，以及那个正往浴室里走的寸头。





	李一一的30岁生日礼物

1.  
纠结了一个上午，刘启终于咬牙把从今天0点就卡在喉咙里的话说了出来:  
  
“李一一，生日快乐。”  
  
回应刘启的只有因运载车的颠簸而发出的轻微轰隆声。  
  
“李一一?”  
  
迟迟得不到回复的刘启放慢了车速，把头扭向运载车内部，只见那个被呼唤的人正对着他那台破电脑全神贯注，双手飞快地在键盘上来回跳跃着，丝毫没有察觉到夹杂在运载车杂音里的来自爱人的声音。  
  
说是爱人，其实今天距离刘启和李一一正式交往也才半个月不到，在这半个月都不到的时间里，两人依旧是为了执行任务忙东忙西，虽然李一一已经答应了说可以试着和刘启同居，但别说同居，这段时间就是连刘启家门都没能踏进半步。最近地球受土星引力影响而地震频发，导致行星发动机机组故障频繁，救援任务紧急，两人不但把白天都贡献给了救援任务，就常常连晚上都要马不停蹄地赶路，除了一周前在沿途地下城休整了一晚，其他时间基本上都在地表上度过。  
  
还好这两天没什么故障，终于可以返程了。  
刘启边这样想，边把油门往下踩了踩。  
  
憋了一上午好不容易说出来的话，却被随随便便地忽视了，这已经是出任务以来李一一第6次因为把注意力留给电脑而忽略自己，而且这段时间里李一一除了分配任务就基本没跟自己说过几句话，刘启承认，现在的他就是在吃电脑、程序甚至还有任务的醋，愈演愈烈的恼怒让刘启心里一热，让他暗暗做了一个让他一直都不敢做的决定。  
2.  
当刘启仗着李一一已经答应和自己同居，把想要以行李没收拾为理由回自己宿舍的李一一硬是牵到自己家门口时，时间已经是晚上11点多了。  
  
“别，别扯那么大力呀，要把我手掰断呀?!不就是住你家吗，我自己不会走吗要你扯?”  
李一一边说边把自己被刘启紧握到生疼的手抽回来，还动作夸张地活动了几下关节。  
  
刘启没理会李一一的吐槽，伸手掰了掰李一一的肩膀，让他和自己面对面。  
  
“哥有话跟你说……”  
  
“有话快说!”  
  
“下午的时候我跟你说了，你只顾着你的宝贝电脑写着你的宝贝程序，理都没理我。”  
  
“你……说了什么?”  
  
刘启调整了视线，让视线对上李一一那双疑惑中又带有一丝歉意的眼睛，看着那藏在厚重镜片后的水汪汪的双眼，刘启的怒气瞬间消了大半，但这并不会动摇那个早已做好的决定。  
  
刘启舔了舔嘴唇，一字一句地重复了当时的话：  
“李一一，生日快乐。”  
  
话说出口，刘启才意识到现在已经是晚上11点多了，不由得暗暗感谢了一下那个回程路上一路飙车的自己，差一点就要再等一年了。  
  
“今天……啊!……  
刘启……你……怎么知道今天是我生日?”  
  
“哟，还有我们李大观察员观察不到的东西?”  
刘启边说边把手伸向了李一一防护服的口袋，掏出李一一的工作证，并指了指上面的身份证号。  
  
“噢……谢……谢谢……”  
二十多年没过生日了，突如其来的生日祝福让李一一有点受宠若惊和不知所措，千言万语到了那张牙尖嘴利的嘴巴里就只剩下一句结结巴巴的谢谢。  
  
“哥还给你准备了生日礼物。”  
“礼……礼物?”  
“进屋再说。”  
  
3.  
流浪时代人类失去了地表，土地资源极其匮乏，地下城为了尽可能地容纳更多人口，分配给平民的住房不仅修建得像蜂窝一样密集拥挤，面积更是仅仅够落脚——习惯了联合政府干部宿舍的优越条件，再踏进刘启那巴掌大的家后，李一一切身体会到了人民生活环境堪忧。  
  
因为当年刘家出了个航天员刘培强，刘启和韩子昂属于领航员计划执行人员家属，政府对刘家的优待和津贴从来少不了，因此刘家分配到的住房面积其实还不算小，一厅三室的配置在地下城里已经足够豪华，尽管一套沙发，一个茶几、一些杂七杂八的日用品和机器就已经把客厅堆满，三室也是放张床就只剩仅容一人通过的过道罢了。  
  
连续跑了小半个月任务的李一一虽然表面上还是那副容光焕发的样子，但实际上身心都早已筋疲力尽，看见软乎乎的沙发就毫不客气地往里面窝，还把旁边的方枕抱在怀里，并把脸搁在上面，视线刚好对上茶几上的榴莲味蚯蚓干。  
  
“你妹呢?”  
李一一突然想到刘启家还有个韩朵朵。  
  
刘启皱着眉头做了个噤声的手势，并指了指韩朵朵的房间。  
  
李一一意识到现在时至深夜，韩朵朵也已经睡着，就放低了自己的音量。  
“刘启，生日礼物……是什么?”  
  
刘启望着李一一那张疲惫却散发着期待的闪亮光芒、像小孩子一样的脸，抿了抿嘴唇，像是在再次确认些什么，许久，他终于吐出了一句话:  
“洗澡去，洗完澡你就知道了。”  
  
期待着生日礼物的李一一一骨碌从沙发上弹起来，哒哒哒地跑到门口蹬掉鞋子，甩掉防护服，又光着脚哒哒哒地跑到浴室，甚至忘记了自己并没有拿换洗的衣服，就关上了浴室的门。  
  
小半个月都在地表上摸爬滚打，身体都套在厚重的防护服里发闷，期间别说洗澡，就是连换身衣服的机会都没有，李一一刚把衣服脱过头顶，衣服上的酸馊气味就扑面而来，这股浓重又刺激的味道让轻微洁癖的他难以忍受，三两下就脱光并把一身衣服丢到旁边洗衣篮里后，李一一迫不及待地拧开了热水，热水和白雾从花洒口倾斜而出，不一会儿整个浴室就水雾迷茫起来，把身体打湿后，李一一从洗手台的瓶瓶罐罐中找到了最像洗发水和沐浴露的两瓶，拿到了手里研究起来，绿色的是洗发水，干性头发专用；黄色的是沐浴露，婴幼儿专用款，牛奶味。  
  
这刘启买日用品怕是在货架上乱扫一通吧。  
李一一有点忍俊不禁。  
  
就在李一一刚搓出一头泡泡，正把沐浴露往身上抹得惬意时，只听见浴室门突然咔哒一响，即使李一一高度近视又没戴眼镜，还隔着一层水雾，但还是能分辨出打开的浴室门，以及那个正往浴室里走的寸头。  
  
“刘刘刘刘……刘启！！！你你你你你……你这是要干什么???”  
“现在是11点49分，北京第三区的热水到12点后就不供应了，咱俩一块洗时间还能赶上。”  
  
走近李一一后，那躲藏在朦胧水雾后的肉体逐渐清晰起来，说实话刘启确实被吓了一跳，他虽然不太清楚联合政府紧急技术观察员到底是个怎样的职位，但他印象中的李一一就是个小程序员，一个整天只需坐在电脑前就能完成工作的文职人员，按理来说体格应该比较瘦弱，就像姥爷所形容的黄金时代的萝莉那样柔体轻音易推倒，但没想到这个程序员居然拥有着媲美自己这个运载车驾驶员的强壮体格，遍布全身的结实肌肉在柔和灯光的勾勒下越发诱人，刘启的视线跟着挂在李一一身上的水珠一路游走，先是从濡湿的发尖滴下，再沿着那张惊慌失措的红脸往下滑落，在喉结处与其他水珠融合成更大的水滴，然在地心引力的作用下加速划过结实白净的胸膛，接下来就顺着那拨人心弦的六块腹肌划出一条优美的弧线，再沿着肚脐拐了个弯，最后就是……  
  
最后，那滴水珠消失在李一一的指缝里。  
  
“会……会断热水就……就赶紧洗啊，看……看着我干嘛?！”  
  
慌乱中用手捂住自己隐私部位的李一一被刘启炽热的目光盯得浑身发烫，急急忙忙地转过身去背对着刘启。  
  
这次轮到刘启忍俊不禁。  
  
“害羞什么，都是大老爷们。”  
  
李一一没理刘启，此时此刻他只觉得有一团火在心里灼烧，烧得自己脸颊发烫，全身发热，虽然自己也曾经去过联合政府干部专用澡堂和一群大老爷们共浴，但现在和自己共浴的不是别人，而是自己的男朋友啊！！越发紧张的李一一悄悄别过脸瞄了一眼身后的刘启，刘启正慢条斯理地脱下身上最后的一块布料——那条黑裤衩，胯间的东西也在朦朦胧胧的白雾中若隐若现，好像尺寸还不小。  
  
李一一慌忙别过羞红的脸，虽然今年自己已经30岁整了，但由于常年献身于工作，再加上自己对女人好像提不起兴趣，别说性经验了，就连性知识都还只是停留在中学生理课本和那些爱情动作片上，李一一不止一次怀疑自己是不是个性冷淡，但此时此刻的事实就是，他脑内开始不由自主地播放那些曾经观摩学习过的爱情动作片，更可怕的是里面男主角的脸全部自动换成了刘启的俊脸……  
  
李一一甩了一下头，试图让自己的大脑刹车，同时把热水拧到最大，并侧过身子站到花洒下，尝试通过猛烈的水流来冲散那份奇特又尴尬的冲动，李一一只敢把视线投向地面，边揉搓着头发，边看着水流一点点带走身上的泡沫，甚至还研究起了泡沫的走向，来借此分散自己的注意力，他并没有注意到刘启也已经站到他旁边淋了一段时间，正往身上搓出更多的泡泡。  
  
看着目光闪躲，满脸通红，故意背对着自己的李一一，刘启再也忍不住，一步跨上前，胸膛贴上李一一的背，双手绕过李一一的细腰，直接握住了李一一的前身  
  
“刘……刘启！你……你……干什……”  
  
“为了能顺利给你生日礼物，这里可得好好地清洗一下。”  
  
刘启一边用双臂夹紧李一一挥动挣扎着的双手，一边以清洁为由揉搓起李一一的性器来，堆满褶皱的皮肤在泡沫的覆盖下变得手感滑腻，刘启毫不费力地套弄着手中的性器，在前后撸动的同时，还不忘一轻一重地揉捏，时不时还把指腹放在脆弱的铃口处打转按捏，这种技巧刘启是有几次跟着一哥泡夜店时，从提供特殊服务的兔女郎身上学到的，刘启不得不承认，当那些兔女郎在自己身上卖力地挑逗和进攻时，他的脑子里就会情不自禁地想，要是李一一受到这样的待遇，会露出什么样的表情?会不会也像他一样觉得舒爽?……  
  
在刘启有技巧的挑逗下，李一一胯间的兄弟很快就变得粗硬滚烫，粉色的前端流淌着的不知是来自花洒的清水还是溢出来的爱液，李一一感觉自己的力气被一点点抽走，意识慢慢被陌生的快感和欲望占据，没有了挣扎力气的李一一只能瘫软在刘启怀里，刘启侧过头看着李一一的脸，只见李一一满脸潮红，皱着眉头，紧闭双眼，牙齿紧紧咬住下唇，这副隐忍的表情在刘启心里激起了千层巨浪，刘启一边用手加速套弄李一一的前端，一边用另一只手关掉碍事的花洒，好让他能清楚地看见手中性器的可爱模样。  
  
“刘启你给我……住……住手……要……要……”  
感觉到自己已到勃发边缘的李一一难堪地想要让刘启停下，可命令的语气经过情欲的渲染，到嘴边反而变得更加撩人心弦。  
  
“嗯?要什么?”  
刘启感受到手中性器微微跳动，明知故问着。  
  
“唔……别……别这样刘启……”  
  
李一一那被欲望入侵的诱人声线，以及那加速起伏着的白净胸膛，毫无疑问都激起了刘启的欺负欲，想要听他压抑不住的从喉咙里漏出来的呻吟，想要看他在自己身下央求自己深入，想要看他要射却射不出来的样子……  
  
感觉到手中的性器快要到达极限，刘启故意停下了撸动的动作，把食指放到铃口处摩挲，然后拉起一条银丝。  
  
“真的要别这样吗?你下面那么湿了……”  
  
“那……那是水而已！”  
  
刘启轻笑了一声，嘴凑到李一一通红的耳尖。  
  
“生日快乐，李一一，生日礼物就是，让哥亲自结束你的处男生涯。”  
  
4.  
当李一一回过神来的时候，他已经被刘启打横抱出浴室，并被放到了床上，在被擦干身体、被抱出浴室再被扔到床上这个过程中李一一的下体并没有受到刺激，虽然熬过了一次临界点，但并没有得到释放的下体依旧硬挺，羞于自己反应的李一一扯过旁边的被子捂住自己的下身。  
  
“羞什么，让哥好好看看呗?”  
刘启手一扬就把薄薄的被子掀到地上。  
  
李一一幽怨地瞪了刘启一眼，伸手想去抓地上的被子，身子还没撑起来，就被刘启抓住双臂，活生生地被压在床上，但李一一身上的肌肉也不是装饰，与自己相当的力气让刘启差点就压不住李一一，于是刘启随手抓起床边那刚刚被自己脱下来的衣服，用它饶了李一一的双手两圈，再结结实实地绑了个结。  
  
“刘启！你最好给我松开，你…你这是以下犯上！”  
  
“可你下面不是这么说的，我可爱的联合政府紧急技术观察员。”  
刘启边说边用手弹了一下李一一那挺立的性器。  
  
“你……你欺人太……唔！！”  
  
李一一的一大堆话还没来得及甩出来，就被刘启的吻堵住了嘴，刘启并没有接过吻，只是在泡夜店的时候见过一哥和兔女郎接吻，但刘启毕竟是刘启，天才毕竟是天才，回忆着一哥的动作，刘启灵巧的舌头长驱直入，不一会就撬开了李一一的牙关，生涩地勾着他的舌尖，事到如今李一一也不甘如此被动，竟开始主动地伸出舌头与入侵自己口腔的凶器纠缠，两人柔软的舌头在嘴尖推来推去，直到津液从嘴角滑落打湿枕头，直到两人的肺活量都到达极限。  
  
一吻下来，缺氧加上欲火被完全燃起，双手被束缚的李一一完全失去了反抗的力气，只能任由刘启把自己压在身下，刘启边继续回忆夜店里兔女们“教”给自己的技巧，边把脸凑到李一一耳垂处轻轻地呼了几口气，第一次被刺激的敏感点瞬间觉醒，一阵酥麻像闪电般劈中李一一的脊背，并瞬间扩散至全身，李一一还没来得及把头扭开，刘启就把嘴唇移到了他的脖子上，只是轻轻啄了一下——刘启知道在靠近动脉的地方吸允很可能会造成血栓，轻啄之后刘启的脑袋继续下移，咬上了李一一那细长的锁骨，这次刘启毫不客气地用力咬了一下，随着李一一吃痛地哼唧了一声，红红的牙印也留在了锁骨上，这时刘启的手附上了李一一的胸，这是刘启期待已久的重头戏之一。  
  
“你……你……你最好给我……适可而止，我……我还可以原谅你。”  
  
李一一并不知道，他的嘴硬和身体反应形成的强烈对比全都成了挑逗刘启的要素，刘启没有回答李一一，只是边勾起嘴角，边用拇指和食指揉捏起李一一的乳尖，边捏边感受着从左胸腔里传来的剧烈跳动，光是这样怎么能满足刘启，没捏几下，刘启就直接吻上那颗粉褐色的小肉球，用唾液打湿后就用舌头在上面打起转来，时不时还要防不胜防地吸吮几下，逗弄乳尖的同时刘启的双手也没闲着，一直在李一一的六块腹肌和侧腰上游走，直到李一一的双乳也变硬挺立，刘启才抬起头来对着李一一轻笑了一下，笑得像个做了好事等待被夸奖的小孩子，然后再用手指了指李一一的腿。  
  
“自己把腿打开，乖。”  
  
“刘……刘启，这是我给你的最后一个机会……”  
李一一使劲压抑住已经到嘴边的喘息，用被捆得结实的手竖了个食指，比了一个带警告意味的“1”的手势。  
  
刘启嘴角的弧度又往上挑了一分，把身体退后至李一一脚边，二话不说就把双手分别放到李一一的两个膝盖上，然后强硬地分开了他的双腿，再趁李一一合上双腿之前，趴到了他两腿之间，李一一还没反应过来，腿间的性器又被刘启紧紧握住  
  
“居然是粉红色的，挺可爱。”  
刘启把视线放到手中的性器上，那正经认真的眼神仿佛是要故意让李一一难堪一般，另一只手还不忘在铃口上若有若无地刮弄着。  
  
双腿被刘启宽大的肩膀卡住而无法合上，这样双腿大开，双手被绑的羞耻姿势让李一一无地自容，但奇怪的是，这样的羞耻好像反而让此时此刻的刺激更为强烈了一些，突如其来的强烈情欲超出了李一一的控制范围，快感和恐惧把他的理性吞没，只剩下那么点毫无用处的倔强。  
  
“刘户……户口，你死定……”  
  
一阵刺激又陌生的快感活生生地揉碎了李一一那还没说完的几个字，他惊恐地看着刘启，只见刘启把自己的性器整根含到了嘴里，李一一拼命扭动着腰想要把性器抽出，但刘启不但没有吐出来的意思，还开始慢慢吞吐起来，被认真仔细清洗过的下体没有异味，反而还有一股淡淡的沐浴露余香。  
  
“刘……刘启，别……别这样……我说错了……我……我改……啊哈……”  
  
李一一改变战略的发言还没说完，压抑已久的呻吟却抢先漏了出来，刘启听到原本只存在于想象中的美妙声音变成了现实，胯下的兄弟和嘴中的性器一样胀大了几分，一阵成就感涌上刘启的心头，不禁让他更得意用力地舔弄起来，刘启收紧了口腔，尽量让口腔内壁紧贴性器柱身，并逐渐加快吞吐的速度，吞吐到有点累稍微歇息的时候，就只含住那粉嫩的前端，时而吸吮，时而用舌头在铃口周围打转，还用舌尖戳弄铃口，歇息过后又开始一轮激烈的吞吐进攻，期间刘启还故意弄出水声羞李一一，平时连自慰都很少、初尝情欲又极度敏感的李一一哪里受的住这般折腾，才一回合，刘启口中的性器又开始微微跳动。  
  
“我是认……认真的，快……啊哈……快吐出来……会……会射到你嘴里的……啊嗯……求……求你了”  
  
李一一无法掩饰的呻吟和凌乱细碎的央求，在刘启耳朵里全变成了情话，无一例外地挑衅着刘启的欺负欲，想起李一一为了工作6次无视自己这个男朋友，刘启临时决定要惩罚一下李一一。

无视李一一的央求，刘启继续加速吞吐，感觉嘴中性器快要喷射时，刘启露出一个使坏的眼神，迅速伸手从床头柜不知哪个角落掏出一条皮筋，在李一一的性器根部绕上了两圈，然后再次低头把滚烫的性器含入嘴中。  
  
到达临界边缘却被皮筋束缚而无法释放，还要继续忍受源源不断的刺激带来的强烈快感，这种想射却射不出来，停留在快感的顶峰进退不得的状态让李一一又羞又怕，在欲海的巨浪中翻滚的他手足无措，眼前蒙上了一层水雾，看不清刘启的脸，也不知道自己到底在做什么，失控的情况加重了李一一内心的恐惧，害怕自己失去理智沦为欲望的奴隶，更害怕刘启对自己做出更过分的事。  
  
当刘启开始第三个回合时，他感觉到了李一一的双腿也开始跟着他的节奏颤抖，但床头的方向却一点动静都没，刘启吐出口中的性器，一条银丝随着嘴唇的离开被拉出，没拉出多远，粘稠的液体就在重力的作用下聚成液滴并滴到李一一的小腹上，刘启朝李一一的脸望去，只见李一一的脸红得快要滴出血来，漂亮的眉毛皱成八字，眼睛紧闭着，泪水糊满了两边脸，牙齿死死咬住举到脸旁的手臂，不让半个音节从嘴边溜出，这一脸的隐忍与委屈狠狠地撞翻了刘启的心。  
  
行车不规范，亲人两行泪。  
  
明明今天是李一一的生日，明明应该让李一一有个美好的生日礼物，有个舒服的第一次，然而现在不但做过火让李一一难受了，还把他弄哭了，一阵愧疚涌上刘启的心头，刘启把身子往前挪了挪，把脸凑到李一一眼前，边伸手轻轻揉着他的卷毛，边吻去他脸上的眼泪，然后把嘴凑到他耳边，压抑住自己蓬勃的欲火，尽量耐心轻声地说。  
  
“是哥做过火了，对不起……”  
  
这下李一一才敢睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的是刘启清晰的大脸，一丝安心掠过李一一的思绪，但很快又被欲海的涨潮淹没，得到刘启的安慰和道歉后，忍耐已久的李一一放下最后的倔强，决定尝试把自己交给刘启。  
  
“先……先帮我……解开……可以吗……”  
  
李一一的意思是想要解开双手，而刘启想起来的是那根被自己束缚已久的性器，刘启连忙把身子退回李一一两腿间，小心地把李一一性器上那根绕了两圈的皮筋解开，然后把手覆上柱身撸动起来，依旧是一轻一重的手法配合灵活的技巧，只是力度比一开始轻柔了许多。  
  
“啊……啊哈……慢……慢点儿，嗯哈……”  
  
被温柔对待的李一一也不再掩饰，放心地暴露自己的欲望和呻吟，在悬崖边吊了许久的性器摆脱了束缚，在刘启持续的套弄下，不一会儿李一一就浑身一抖，终于把一大滩白浊饱满地射到了刘启的手心里，紧绷的弦终于松开，李一一整个人瘫软到背后的枕头上，毫不压抑地大口喘息着。  
  
“你是多久没给自己撸过了，那么多?”  
刘启端详了一下手中的浊液，并在李一一没有注意到的时候，把这些滑腻的液体糊到了他隐秘的后穴周围。  
  
“工作……工作忙……你又不是不知道……哪……哪有时间……撸管啊……”  
李一一边轻喘边为自己解释。  
  
“工作，工作，又是工作……”  
刘启这句话里除了醋意，还比之前多了一分心疼，其实李一一不知道，在执行任务的小半个月里，刘启有两次趁着李一一睡着了，就对着他那可爱的睡脸来了两发。话音刚落，刘启的一只手指悄悄抵住了李一一那从未被开发过的后庭，借着精液的润滑轻松就将整根手指推了进去。  
  
“唔！……”  
被异物入侵给李一一的身体带来了一丝不适，穴口下意识地收缩着。  
  
“放松。”  
刘启小心翼翼地在那温暖湿润的肠壁内探索着，试图找到那个掌控着快感的点，同时用另一只手在穴口处按捏，试图通过按摩让紧张的肌肉放松下来，感觉到甬道稍微松弛后，刘启探进了第二根手指，有了两根手指相互配合，开发的难度就大大降低了，两只手指时而用指腹轻轻刮弄肠壁，时而分开把内壁撑开，强健的括约肌在手指的内外夹击下渐渐打开，但刘启知道，跟自己粗壮的尺寸比起来，三根手指的宽度都很勉强，于是刘启极力压制住想要马上贯穿李一一的冲动，继续耐心地尝试伸入第三根手指，他不想在第一次就弄痛李一一，刘启把注意力都放到了手上，没有注意到李一一疲软的性器又开始了新一轮的充血勃起。  
  
就在刘启把第三根手指探进秘穴，三根手指充分压开内穴并碾过一点时，李一一猛然颤抖了一下，掌控着快感的要害被狠狠碾压，前所未有的刺激从下体爆发并瞬间蔓延至全身，牵动着每一条神经，比之前更加陌生的快感又挑起了李一一的恐惧，来源于未知的恐惧。  
  
“刘……刘启，我……害怕……”  
  
甬道已经被扩张到三只手指都可以自由进出，刘启慢慢抽出手指，被填满的后穴突然落空，铺天盖地的空虚感把李一一淹没，当刘启重新把视线投到李一一身上时，身下人儿的脸已经被情欲渲染得一塌糊涂，眯成两条缝又充满水雾的双眼和接连不断的喘息疯狂刺激着刘启，让他的理智快要失足跌落由李一一创造的深渊里，他扶上自己早已挺立又饥渴难耐的性器，着急地把顶端溢出的爱液抹上柱身。  
  
不够，这点液体完全不够，那么粗的东西不充分湿润的话，单靠润滑后庭还是可能会弄痛李一一。  
  
即使理智在失控边缘挣扎，但李一一的那句“我怕”还是把刘启从爆发边缘扯了回来，刘启直起身子，把腿跨到李一一腰间，麻利地解开了捆绑李一一双手的衣服。  
  
“别怕，跟着我做，听话的话就一定没事。”  
  
“嗯……”  
  
刘启再把身子向前挪了挪，直到那根粗壮的性器抵上李一一的薄唇。  
  
“舔湿它。”  
  
被空虚感和欲求不满折磨到理智尽失的李一一已经顾不上那么多，张嘴就附上了刘启的前端，柔软湿滑的口腔舒服得让刘启吸了一口凉气，他不敢想象刚才自己强行控制李一一的高潮，还继续舔弄了那么久，李一一这是多难受啊。李一一没有任何经验，虽然那根温热的舌头确实在卖力地把唾液往柱身上送，弄得刘启一阵舒爽，但坚硬的牙齿还是会是不是刮擦到刘启的前端，浅浅的微痛反而带给了刘启前所未有的刺激，感觉到下身一热，刘启慌忙把性器抽了出来，被充分湿润的柱身在灯光的照射下泛着诱人的水光。  
  
妈的，差点射在李一一嘴里了！  
  
“转过身，趴到枕头上，屁股翘起来。”  
  
李一一支着颤抖的腿，在他终于翻过身去背对着刘启并翘起圆润的双臀时，刘启再也忍耐不能，对准不断一张一合的穴口，狠狠地把凶器深埋到底，抽搐蠕动的肠壁紧紧包裹着滚烫的性器，这种不断被吸吮所带来的快感是李一一对刘启的致命邀请，刘启用尽全力气开始了前后冲刺，每一次都是抽到穴口边缘，再整根没入，每一次刘启都特意对准穴内的那个点重重碾压，淫荡的水声在两人的交接处回响，肉体的撞击声，淫液的滋溜声，交错凌乱的喘息声，把原本安静的房间搅得凌乱不堪。  
  
“李一一，说，工作重要还是我重要?”  
刘启边抽插边弯下腰，再次绕过李一一的腰握住了他涨红的性器，配合着自己刺激他前列腺的频率上下套弄起来，只是这次刘启别有用心地用食指堵住了铃口。  
  
“啊哈……不……不要……那里不……不行……又……又要……”  
  
在刘启的前后夹击下李一一再次到达勃发边缘，可刘启的食指死死压住了喷发的洞口，李一一艰难地转过头，甩了刘启一个幽怨又难堪的眼神。  
  
“问你话呢！！回答我！工作重要还是我重要?下次还敢不敢忍半个月都不给自己撸??回答得好就让你射！！”  
  
刘启边说边继续加速冲刺，凶器的抽抽插插在李一一的身体上掀起一波又一波的致命快感，敏感的前端又被凶手握在手心里恶意地玩弄着，李一一的最后一丁点理智彻底丧失，终于扯着哭腔几乎喊出来：  
  
“刘……刘启最……最重要！我……我……我再也不敢……不敢忍着不……不撸了！！啊哈……嗯啊……”  
  
“生日礼物满不满意??”  
  
“满……啊哈……唔……满意……”  
  
“很棒，我们……我们一起射！”  
  
得到满意回答后，刘启边回味着“刘启最重要”这句重点，边用尽所有力气完成最后的加速冲刺，随着身下性器的搏动，刘启松开了附在李一一铃口上的食指，蓄备已久的铃口尽情放松张开，一股粘稠液体瞬间喷薄而出，糊满了刘启的手心，与此同时李一一狭窄紧致的后穴也被一股暖流填得饱满。  
  
被高潮卷袭的两人还没从高潮的余韵中回过神来，刘启就突然感觉到有一阵水流淌过自己的手心。  
  
“唔……怎么……怎么还在射……嗯啊……唔……”  
李一一把脸埋在枕头里喘着气，明明已经射了，但为什么下体感觉一直还在射，快感却又还没到射精那般强烈。  
  
“噗呲……李一一，你确定你是在射?”  
意识到情况的刘启忍不住笑出声。  
  
“嗯?……啊!……不！！不要！！”  
突然反应过来的李一一惊慌失措，极力想要忍住不要继续失禁，但经历了两场激烈战斗的阴茎已经精疲力尽，高潮余韵未散的状态更是让它疲软得无法关闭尿道，而且还在余韵的操控下轻轻地一抽一抽，李一一只能眼睁睁地看着自己在刘启的床单上一点一点地画出整块地图。  
  
“停...停下来啊...刘启你别看...别看啊求你了...”  
  
“好孩子，你被我干到尿床了。”  
刘启凑到李一一那通红的耳尖旁边边笑边说着，难得有这个好机会，刘启当然要羞一羞这个平时只知道用高高在上的命令口气给自己分配工作、只知道骄傲自得的联合政府紧急技术观察员。  
  
“你……你……！！”

  
“我什么我，30岁了还尿床，羞啊。”  
意犹未尽的刘启继续补刀，还在李一一后穴处压了压，从穴内溢出的白浊又流了李一一一腿。  
  
“你！刘启你他妈的不是人！……呜……”  
李一一的自尊心遭到了前所未有的打击，恼怒和羞耻在他心里肆意冲撞，可千言万语到了嘴边就只剩委屈的呜咽。  
  
所以说到底刘启还是在最后把李一一欺负哭了。  
  
5.  
次日。  
  
今天李一一没有在电梯口等刘启，而是直接一个人到了地表，然后把自己塞到运载车最后一排里最靠边最黑暗的角落，脸色一阵红一阵黑。  
  
副驾驶座上的韩朵朵见状，表情复杂地走到李一一旁边坐下。  
  
“李长条，我昨晚睡到一半，隐隐约约听到你在我哥房间喊什么刘启你不是人，发生什么了?要是刘户口敢欺负你了，告诉我，我一定……”  
  
“没，我昨晚都没去你家，肯定是你做梦了。”  
李一一马上收起一脸阴云，推了推眼镜，又露出了平时自信又骄傲的笑容，还顺手揉了揉韩朵朵的头发。  
  
“诶诶诶李一一！你是不是要对朵朵动手动脚?”  
车门处传来刘启的声音。  
  
李一一没搭理刘启，把手从韩朵朵头上收回后默默打开了自己的包，掏出了电脑和文件夹。  
  
刘启见状，走到车厢后面并把韩朵朵往车头推了推，然后站到李一一前面半弯腰，再把手撑到李一一身后的车身上，他记得这种动作在黄金时代被称之为“壁咚”，听说是情侣常用姿势之一，李一一依旧没搭理刘启，连一个眼神都没施舍出去。  
  
“怎么?昨晚你还说你对生日礼物很满意的呀?”  
刘启勾起嘴角说。  
  
“……”  
李一一没好气地瞪了刘启一眼，但刘启的关注点不在这一瞪，而是在李一一那渐渐泛红的脸颊和耳尖上。  
  
“今晚我得到你宿舍睡，因为……”  
刘启说完后顿了顿。  
  
  
  
  
  
“是你干的好事，害我床单洗了现在还没干。”  
  
“死刘户口你不是人！你！不！是！人！你给我站住别想跑！！”  
  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈李一一这是你30岁的第一天诶别那么暴躁嘛哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
  
彻底羞红了脸的李一一边吼边把手里的几个文件夹砸刘启一脸，还把坏笑不止的刘启追着满运载车跑。  
  
韩朵朵：黑人问号.jpg  
  
今天的373号运载车依旧欢乐闹腾。


End file.
